Vacation in Vacuo
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: When Ozpin gives his students a week off from school, team RWBY plans to visit a beach resort in Vacuo, unfortunately a Grimm attack causes the team to get stranded in the middle of the desert, but it's not like they can't handle a little wildlife, heat stroke, sandstorms, sinkholes, or Grimm that should only exist in nightmares, right?


"This is going to the best!" Ruby Rose, the young leader of Team RWBY exclaimed.

"Get in your seat." Huffed Ruby's partner, Weiss Schnee, as she tightened her seatbelt. "The skies of Vacuo are notorious for the amount of avian Grimm related accidents." She finished glancing out the windows of the Airship they were on.

"Aw, is the Ice Queen scared?" Another member of team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long, asked in a soft and teasing voice.

"Hardly, Xiao Long." Weiss said, turning her chin up and gazing out the windows. "I'm simply planning for the worst case scenario, although maybe a brute like you doesn't understand the concept of having a plan."

"Weiss! Play nice!" Ruby shouted in a strict pose pointing a finger at Weiss, then she turned and pointed the finger at her half sister. "And Yang, don't mock Weiss fear."

Yang nodded and relaxed into her seat. "You got it Rubes."

"I'm not afraid!" An indignant shout came from Weiss.

Across from Weiss and Ruby, but next to Yang, the last member of the team RWBY, and partnered with Yang, sat silently reading a book, she was Blake Belladonna, the only Faunus on her team. She was about to flip a page in her book, when she heard rushing winds. "Weiss." Blake called out, putting down her book. "Can you explain the dangers of flying through Vacuo?"

Weiss answered as if she was giving a lesson. "Vacuo is vast, with tribes scattered around the whole Kingdom, with their forces spread out, the citizens only exterminate Grimm nearby villages. Many pockets of Grimm roam the uninhabited parts of Vacuo, and they stay there for years, since the lands are constantly changing, the Grimm took to the sky. That's not to say the lands are safe, in fact, the land Grimm are more dangerous."

Ruby raised her hand, but whatever question she had was caught in her throat when Blake jumped away from her seat dragging Yang with her and right after, the sound of metal shredding and the screech of a giant black bird replaced the seats Blake and Yang were at.

The Grimm bird tore a chunk off the Airship, the shock of the sudden attack wore off, and Ruby immediately pulled out her weapon and shot at the bird.

As it backed off the ship, team RWBY got a better view of the Grimm, it resembled a Nevermore, another Grimm they encountered during initiation, but it looked sharper, and didn't have feathers, rather, it had leather like wings.

It screeched again, this time accompanied by the Anti-Grimm defences located outside the Airship, and wind rushing through the gaping hole.

Loose objects followed the flow of wind outside the hole.

When the screeching had stopped, the rest of Team RWBY had their weapons drawn.

Weiss was out of her seat with a Glyph under her feet, utilizing her Semblance and mixing it with Dust from her weapon, firing Ice crystals through the hole and at the Grimm.

Yang was blasting her shotgun gauntlets at it.

Blake was sending Fire Dust clones at it with her Semblance.

The Grimm retreated, but RWBY didn't let their guard down, they knew it would be back.

And they were right in a sense, the Grimm had called for backup, two smaller Nevermore-esque Grimm attacked the Airship.

One was barely big enough to fit through the hole the first one made, but it did get through.

Team RWBY wasted no time putting it down, Weiss locked the Grimm down with a Gravity Glyph, Ruby dashed forward and hooked her weapon, a Scythe, underneath it's neck, then Yang, burning with her Semblance, slammed a fiery fist down on its head, effectively decapitating the Grimm.

While they were taking care of the smaller Grimm, the larger one smashed into the Airship again, digging its claws into another chunk, it ripped a new hole.

With their transport in risk, Yang made an impulse decision, and jumped out the hole, onto the larger Grimm, latching on its neck, she immediately started her assault on it's unprotected throat.

Blake followed her partner out the hole, but unlike Yang, she went to the top of the ship, and scouted the situation.

There were three more Grimm, they were all about the same size, had the same amount of plating, one was circling the Airship, while another was at the opposite side of the Airship from her, and the last one had it's head buried in a hole.

The Airship itself was torn at random, and would most likely fail soon.

While the team might be able to defeat these Grimm, they would still crash, when that happened, they couldn't be tired and out of ammo.

"YANG!" Blake shouted over the rushing winds. "FALL BACK!" Without checking to see if she heard, Blake rejoined Ruby and Weiss.

"What's the situation?" Ruby asked.

"The Airship's going to fail, and three more Grimm are attacking it. I want to abandon ship." Blake answered as Yang jumped back into the ship.

Ruby took a moment to think. "Okay, first we'll need to-"

Her instructions were silenced by an explosion rocking the Airship.

"JUMP!" Ruby shouted as she dove out the hole, her team not far behind.

Ruby used her Semblance and dashed upwards at intervals, each time decreasing her descent.

Weiss used her Glyphs to slow her fall.

Blake was making clones and using them as jumping platforms.

Yang wasn't slowly her fall, but she was preparing her Semblance, and as the fastest falling, she hit the ground first.

When Yang smashed into the ground, she was burning, and her impact caused a small explosion of pure energy, as an unharmed Yang got out of the crater she formed, she took a moment to admire the sand turned clumpy glass spires surrounding and pointing away from her impact point.

A second later, Blake did one last jump off a clone, and rolled when she landed, looking exhausted.

Following her, Ruby hit the ground in a burst of rose petals, looking tired and breathing heavy.

Compared to the rest of her team, Weiss landed softly and with grace, looking slightly winded, but not enough to stop her from acting high and mighty.

Before any of them could say anything, an explosion from the sky stole their attention.

The Airship exploded, the wreckage rained down a few miles from them, they couldn't see where it 'landed' but they heard another explosion.

"..." Yang had opened her mouth to say something witty, but nothing came, so she closed it.


End file.
